Peas in a Pod
Internet Season: 3 Episode: 62 Production Number: 307 Writers:Ken Pontac Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: Internet Season 3 Previous Episode: Just Desert Next Episode: N/A "Peas in a Pod" is a Halloween episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring Roles *Lumpy Featuring Roles *Toothy *Sniffles *Petunia *Cuddles Plot Toothy, the paper boy, delivers a newspaper to Lumpy, who proceeds to read it. He comes to a story about a comet heading for Earth. We go from the photograph in the paper to the actual comet as it flies to Earth, slowly burning up upon entry into the atmosphere. While Lumpy chops firewood in his backyard, the remainder of the comet, now the size of a seed, lands in a bag of seeds on Lumpy's porch. Not noticing the foreign object, Lumpy plants the green seed in the ground and turns to walk away. He turns back around, however, when a large stalk immediately grows out of the ground and opens up, where a green clone of Lumpy walks out. Lumpy thinks for a second and gets an idea. While the clone works on chopping Lumpy's firewood, Lumpy relaxes in a lawn chair on his porch. During its labors, however, the clone accidentally cuts off its own leg, alarming Lumpy. Much to Lumpy's shock, the clone regenerates its leg and another clone is born from the severed leg. Realizing what this means, Lumpy gets another idea. Lumpy uses his two clones to chop his firewood twice as fast, but upon running out of juice he orders one clone to hack the other in half to create another clone. Lumpy continues doing this until eventually he has an entire army of clones fixing his house, planting seeds, serving him, etc. Sniffles, the mailman approaches Lumpy's house and bumps into one of the clones. In an effort to be helpful, the clone begins wiping Sniffles' glasses while Sniffles enjoys the service. Elsewhere, Petunia leaves her house to collect her mail. Unfortunately, when she reaches into her mailbox, one of Lumpy's clones hammers the box down. This causes half of Petunia's arm to get cut off. As she screams in horror, the clone begins hammering her head, causing one of her eyeballs to fall out. Another clone picks up the eyeball and plants it in the ground. Meanwhile, the clone that was cleaning Sniffles' glasses finishes its task. Unfortunately, it rubbed too hard, wearing away Sniffles' face until only his exposed skull remains. Lumpy finally notices something is wrong when Cuddles runs by, screaming, being chased by a clone carrying a mop. Lumpy jumps into action to stop his well-meaning yet deadly clones from doing any more damage, but not before Cuddles is mopped to death. Lumpy flies his crop duster overhead, pouring poison into the spray tank. Back on the ground, Toothy narrowly avoids being hacked with an ax by one of the clones when they both notice Lumpy's plane. Lumpy releases the poison and all of the clones immediately fall to the ground, assumedly dead. Toothy celebrates his good fortune, but soon begins choking on the poison. He ends up coughing out his internal organs and falls over, dead. Suddenly, the clones sit up and yawn as though they've just woken up from a nap. Later, one of the clones rides Toothy's bicycle and throws a newspaper through one of Lumpy's windows. Throughout the town, clones do random chores, such as pouring hot water on a plant, chopping down a tree, and fixing an appliance in the middle of the road. One clone has apparently died, having somehow been crushed by a washing machine while another runs around on fire. Lumpy pulls his car into a parking space, using two of his clones to lift and move the car for him to get around. He exits the car and locks the doors by pressing a button on a remote, prompting the clones to make noises affiring the car has been locked. On the ground nearby, several flowers bloom with eyeballs in their stigmas. Moral "Two is company. Three is a crowd!" Deaths *Petunia has her head pounded down by a Lumpy clone. *Sniffles' face is rubbed off when a Lumpy clone tries to clean his glasses. *Cuddles is crushed by a Lumpy clone using a mop. *Toothy coughs up his organs when he breathes in poisonous fumes from Lumpy's plane. *A clone is crushed by a washing machine. It can be asummed that it died. *A clone is seen running around on fire. It can be asummed that it died. Goofs #In the opening credits, Giggles is listed as having a featuring role even though she is not in the episode. Petunia however, does appear on the episode but does not have a featuring role. Trivia *The episode is set out like an old Sci-Fi horror movie. *The opening sequence is different all the other Halloween episodes. Instead of having everything more dark and gothic, it opens up like a normal internet episode. Halfway through the openning title, however, the screen goes fuzzy and turns to static. Then a picture, which resembles a 50s Sci-Fi horror movie poster with the starring roles and the featuring roles at the bottom, comes up with 50s Sci-Fi horror music accomanying it. The closing credits are also different with different music. *Lumpy using many clones (who break into two different entities upong having a part of their body being cut off) to do his chores may be a references to The Sorcerer's Apprentice from the Disney musical movie, Fantasia. *A similar event happened on The Simpsons Halloween Special 13, where Homer uses a magic hammock to clone himself and makes the clones do odd jobs for him. Eventually, there were too many clones and they took over the town. However this episode, like the Simpsons episode, could simply be parodying the movie Multiplicity. Category:Episodes